


Deadlocked

by guardofvariansbutt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, i am so tired from finals so have this, route 66 overwatch, two gays trying to kill each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofvariansbutt/pseuds/guardofvariansbutt
Summary: Hanzo is hired by the Deadlock gang to kill Jesse McCree. However, that doesn't go exactly as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only labeled as Mature because what I have planned for the last chapter. Chapters 1-3 are teen rated. Do NOT chapter 4 if you are under 18 as I can get in serious trouble with the law if you do. Chapter 4 isn't really important to the story but more of a "bonus".

Hanzo Shimada looked and felt very out of place in this town in the Southern United States. However, for such a high reward he could not turn down this ‘job.’ Being an assassin was not easy work, but it was the only life he knew. The Shimada Clan was well known in the criminal underbelly for their high profile work. He did messy with ‘petty’ cases like a wife wanting her husband’s mistress gone. 

The Japanese bowman knew little of the Deadlock Gang, but for the amount they were paying him for one man, he knew they were not an organization to be messed with. Over their secured webchats, Hanzo got some information about the case but the Deadlock gang made it clear they only would tell him the full details in person. So far he knew he was tracking down a former Blackwatch agent, who wronged the clan and caused many of them to be rotting in maximum security prisons. 

The diner they told him to meet them at was located on route 66 and appeared to be stuck in the 1970’s. As Hanzo entered, there was a few people there already. They gave him some looks and spoke among themselves in hushed whispers. Hanzo took a seat at one of the booths, but it was clear he was not looking to eat. A few men with guns approached him, the larger of them taking a seat on the other side of the booth. A Deadlock tattoo was located on his arm. Despite their prior agreement, there was a heavy tension in the air. 

“Shimada,” The man spoke. Getting straight to the point, he passed a photograph over to the bowman. Hanzo picked it up and examined the man in the photo. He was looking at someone around his own age, brown hair and well-kept beard. A noticeable feature was that his left arm was an actually a robotic arm. The man was dressed in a manner like Hanzo had seen in American western movies with a red poncho and brown cowboy hat. 

“His name is Jesse McCree. I want him dead. You will get your payment after it’s done.”

Hanzo said nothing, but simply nodded as he took the picture into memory. He then tucked the photo into his pocket.

“He’s been around in the area lately, but he knows better than to show his face around here. We got… unfinished business.” 

“Is that all?” Hanzo asked. 

“Everything you need to know, yes. Don’t want you knowing too much now.” The man replied. 

Hanzo nodded “I understand” 

 

\--

 

The bar was quiet today. Jesse McCree was enjoying his usual favorite, a whiskey with a cigar. The bartender was an omnic, but unlike some people, Jesse only cared if he got his drink. Hell, he was technically part robotic himself with his arm. Though it was slightly ironic that so many years ago Jesse was working for Blackwatch fighting the omnic rebels in the name of peace for all. But Overwatch was gone now, as well as Blackwatch. The world decided that they did not want heros anymore. 

Behind him he heard the doors open, but he paid no attention to it until a man came to sit down at the bar next to him. Jesse glanced him over. He was a Japanese man, with short black hair. He had one ear piercing and another on the bridge of his nose. The man wore a t-shirt so he could see a very detailed tattoo of a dragon along his arm. 

“Howdy,” Jesse greeted. The man said nothing. In fact, he hardly noticed Jesse. The flicker of the man's eyes narrowing at him and then back was the only thing that showed that he even heard him. Jesse shrugged it off, there were plenty of untalkative people that would come in here. 

“May I take your order?” The omnic spoke, breaking the tension between them. 

“Sake.” The man spoke in a low tone. 

Jesse’s gut was telling him something was not right about this man, he was looking to cause trouble. He did a once over the man and noticed he had a large bow on his back. 

“Don’t see too many people use bows now a days.” Jesse thought out loud. 

“Hmph” The man muttered, taking a sip of his drink. 

The air was thick. Jesse figured it would be best to get out of there until this man started something instead of getting himself in the middle of it. The man was not worth the trouble. He placed his money on the table, pushing it to the omnic. “Thank ya, Kindly. Keep the change.” 

He got up from his seat and walked out of the bar. He drew one last breath of his cigar until he threw it to the ground and put it out with his boot. As he started to walk down the street, Jesse happened to look through the widow that showed where he was sitting just minutes before and the strange man was not there, the man’s drink still half full on the table. 

‘Yeah, definitely something off about him. Maybe I should look into this.’ Jesse thought with a hand on his chin. Looking around him, Jesse walked behind the bar. He knew of an old ladder the owners kept back there. He wanted to get a high ground to see if he could spot out the man in the street below. Quietly he climbed up the steps and to his surprise he saw the man settled on the roof already. His bow was drawn and he appeared to be looking for something, or more someone, below. 

Holding on his gun, Jesse very quietly and slowly walked up behind him. When he was close enough he pointed his peacekeeper behind his head and cocked it. 

“Lookin’ for something?” Jesse asked. 

The man shocked Jesse by turning around and lunging at him, smacking the bow under his chin. Jesse was thrown back but he quickly retaliated by pinning him down. 

“Now hold on!” Jesse yelled. “I got some questions for you!” 

The man scowled at him, trying to push back against him. 

“Why are you skulking around? Lookin’ like you’re askin’ for trouble?” Jesse asked him.  
“I’m sent to kill you.” 

Jesse sighed, knowing automatically who sent this man. The Deadlock gang. Jesse McCree used to be a member of the Deadlocks until Overwatch caught them ten years ago in a sting operation. One of their higher ups, Gabriel Reyes saw Jesse’s potential and gave him a choice; rot in prison or join Overwatch. Obviously, he chose the latter. But the others caught in the skirmish, they did not have the same choice. Ever since then, the Deadlocks have had it out for Jesse. 

“Look pal, you don’t want to do it. You kill me, and they will never let you go. Now I’m going to let you up, you pull the bow of yours and I won’t think twice of shooting you where you stand.” 

Jesse did as he promised and the both of them stood up slowly, both tense. Jesse had a hold on his gun and so did the man with his bow. 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you.” The man asked him. 

Jesse laughed not able to resist saying “Well for one, I’m incredibly handsome.” 

He did not seem amused as the man narrowed his eyes at him and tightened his grip on his bow. 

“Listen, the Deadlock don’t hire assassins. That payment they offered you, most likely a scam. Oh yeah, they want me dead, but they would probably shoot you the moment you roll back in that town. Trust me, I used to be one of em. But I assume they already told you that.” 

“Why are you telling me this? Why not just kill me?” The man asked. 

“Cause I don’t want no one else getting messed up with them again. And second, you haven’t given me a reason to yet.” 

The man seemed to relax, but still kept narrow eyes on Jesse. 

“What’s your name?” Jesse asked him. 

The man waited a long moment before he replied. “Shimada, Hanzo." 

Shimada, Shimada… Jesse knew that name. Wasn’t there a Blackwatch agent with that name? Yes, Jesse could hardly remember him but he can recall knowing a man by the name of Genji Shimada. He didn’t bring it up though.

“Jesse McCree, but I bet you knew that too.” He holstered his gun and held out his hand. 

Hanzo looked confused for a moment, but he put his bow back on his back and shook the man’s hand. 

“Look, I know you just tried to kill me and all, but what you say we go back in that bar and get a couple drinks together? They got some very nice rooms to stay in as well.” Jesse offered.  
Hanzo said nothing, but simply nodded. He had a lot to process about this Jesse McCree, but if he was right then the safest route would to be follow his lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter. I've been stuggling with writers block for a few days and finals aren't helping but I finally managed to push through it and post this out. Shippy stuff is coming I promise! Just bear with me as I try to make the chemistry between these two work out haha. Now that the angst is outta the way, on to the ships!

Hanzo did not know what to think of this McCree character yet. On the one side, he could trust him, on the other side, there was still a huge risk involved in trusting him. He sighed, mulling over his options. Would it be possible to lie to the Deadlocks? No, they were too important of a group to believe such a lie. They could very possibly hunt him down as well if he ran out on this mission. But if McCree was right, it seemed no matter what he chose he was going to end up in bad water with the gang either way. He could smell breakfast cooking downstairs in the tavern below. He dressed his clothes and went down to take a seat at one of the tables. A waitress came to him and took his order. All American food looked unappetizing to him, but he ordered only simply pancakes. Hanzo waited in silence, thinking on his options. 

McCree appeared and took a seat across the table from Hanzo, smoking a cigar. 

“Ya sleep well?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Hanzo simply replied. 

“So Shimada, you ever been these parts of the united states before?

“No.” Hanzo’s replies were short and curt. McCree got the idea that he did not want to talk much. He fixed his hat and took a long stretch back, resting his feet up on another chair. Hanzo rolled his eyes, how could one be so lax? How he was raised, one must always show poise. Perhaps it was the difference in cultures between the two, Americans will be… Americans after all. And too be fair, Hanzo probably looked like the ‘weird one’ in this cozy little American tavern. 

A few more men entered the tavern. McCree did not turn his head, but he warily eyed them as they took seats a distance away, but still surrounding the two. Jesse placed down his fork and wiped his mouth with the napkin. Hanzo, noticed the man’s obvious tension as opposed to his such relaxed nature moments before and asked “Is someth-“

“Shh.” Jesse cut him off in a hushed tone. “Just act normal.” 

There was a silence in the air, one could possibly even hear the clock ticking. In an instant, Jesse shot up, his gun drawn and cocked. At the same moment, the group of men did the same. There was panic with people screaming and others running away. Jesse looked down at a waitress who was near him, on the ground, fear in her eyes. Jesse tipped her hat to her. “I’m mighty sorry miss, we mean ya no harm.”   
Hanzo did not get the memo to react in the same way, but he sensed any quick movements would cause a gunshow neither of them wanted. Instead, he carefully eyed the men around them, his hand ready to draw his bow at a moment’s notice. 

“Give it up, McCree. We got you cornered!” One of them shouted. 

McCree glanced around. Five against two. He could take a gamble and shoot these men, with Hanzo’s bow backing him up, but more would surely come. And too many witnesses, they didn’t deserve to see such a bloodbath. They’ve been scarred enough as it was. The tavern was nearly empty now, mostly everyone evacuated the building. In the moment of stilled silence, suddenly something clubbed McCree and Hanzo from the back, blacking them both out. 

\---

When Jesse woke, he recognized the place where he was in instantly. He was in the Deadlock warehouse, right off route 66. He was tied up, unable to move. He glanced around his surroundings, noticing Hanzo was next to him, tied up in a similar manner. He was still unconscious. Jesse sighed, hanging his head. If it was only him, he would be fine with this fate, but he did want this stranger messed up in it as well.   
The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Jesse and he looked up to see a man enter. Jesse knew this man, when he was in the Deadlock Gang, the man was only a recruit but now it seemed he found his way to be in the higher ups. His name was Maxwell Graves. He was a rather man, dressed in dark clothing. His face was covered in scars and had a well-kept beard. He had black hair and… and wearing Jesse’s hat!

“Jesse McCree.” He said, low and drawn out. Jesse narrowed his eyes at him in a deathly glare. 

At this point, Hanzo started to stir. He was surprised at his surroundings and tried to fight the bindings to no avail. There was a look of recognition on Hanzo’s face as noticed the deadlock man was the same one who sent him the bounty on McCree’s head.

The man swiftly kicked Hanzo across the face, knocking him to the ground. A small amount of blood trickled from his nose and his teeth were gritted into a snarl. “Shimada, when the Deadlock gives you a job, you don’t fucking run out on it. Too bad you won’t live long enough to learn from that.” 

His hateful gaze turned towards Jesse. “And you. I’m going to handle you myself.” 

Maxwell pulled out his gun and pressed it roughly against McCree’s forehead. “Too bad Overwatch disbanded a long time ago, McCree, they won’t be coming to your rescue this time.” 

He was about to pull the trigger when the sound of yelling and fighting erupted behind the door. Maxwell laxed his hand, looking up with a confused and angry look on his face. He scowled as he stood up, as if he was pondering if he should open it. Hanzo looked to McCree, who simply shrugged, not knowing what was going on either. Maxwell opened the door and opened his mouth to shout when something rushed in the room. Maxwell’s throat was slit and he fell to the ground gasping for air.  
Before them stood a tall cyborg-omnic looking man, his suit grey with green highlights. There was a sliver of a green beam where his eyes should have been and in his hand, a bloody katana. 

“Genji!” McCree and Hanzo both said in unison. 

Genji looked at the two of them, his head cocked to one side as if in confusion. “Hanzo, I did not expect to meet you here.” 

Hanzo did not answer his brother but looked at McCree instead. “How do you know my brother?” He said, though his tone sounded angry. 

“We were uh, coworkers. He was part of Blackwatch with me.”

Genji cut their ties. He handed McCree his gun and Hanzo’s bow. 

“Thank ya kindly, old friend.” McCree said, knealing down to grab his hat off Maxwell’s head. Hanzo was tense, but he simply tensed his eyes at Genji. 

“McCree, I must ask. I was here looking for you but found my brother as well. How did he get into this mess?” 

Jesse laughed “Well it’s kind of a funny story, Shimada here was hired by the Deadlock gang to kill me.”   
“Ahh, you are lucky my friend that he did not.” 

“Now I must ask you a question. Why were lookin’ for me? Miss me?” Jesse asked him. 

“Winston has called for a recall of all Overwatch agents. Would you be willing to come back?”

Jesse whistled in surprised, he never thought he’d see the day that Overwatch would be back. In his heart he wanted to, but, there was still much to consider. 

“What about the Petras Act?” Jesse asked. Honestly, he did not care much about ‘following the law’ but he was still surprised Winston would break them. 

“I guess we will see how they would react. But we must act soon, the world will not wait for us.” 

Hanzo was quiet as he listened to the both of them. He was never part of Overwatch so none of their conversation was relevant to him. 

“Genji, you go tell Winston I will keep in touch. I got some unfinished business here I need to sort out first.” 

“Very well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but hopefully you still enjoy it! <3

After what had happened at the Deadlock warehouse, the two were now sitting in a reclusive spot overlooking a valley. Hanzo looked over to McCree and noticed he still had blood on his face from when Maxwell roughed him up. He reached in his pocket and removed a handkerchief, gently pressing it to the man’s nose. Jesse was shocked at first, but relaxed when Hanzo explained “You’re bleeding.” 

“Aw, thank ya, darlin’- um, uh… I mean Shimada.” Both of them quickly looked away from the other in embarrassment. 

“Please, call me Hanzo.” There was another moment of silence between them.

Jesse broke the silence by saying “I’m sorry Hanzo, that you got messed up in this mess.” 

“I have been through worse.” Hanzo simply replied. 

“So, you going to go home now?” McCree asked him. 

Hanzo shrugged “My home is not the same anymore.” 

Jesse nodded in reply, he could understand where the man was coming from. He grabbed a cigar and lighter from his pocket, lit it and took a long drag, exhaling a cloud of smoke. 

“What of you? Are you going to rejoin Overwatch?” 

Jesse rubbed his beard, exhaling more smoke. “Don’t know, lost some good friends from back in the day, won’t be the same. I was part of Blackwatch, most of ‘em joined Talon now. And then… Commander Reyes…” Jesse trailed off, caught up in his thoughts of the good old days. It was no wonder where Jesse would be without Reyes, rotting in some prison for the rest of his life. His life would have been over before it began. 

“Genji was part of Blackwatch?” Hanzo asked. 

“Yeah, you two brothers right? Overwatch agents found him, close to death… Lucky guy, whoever did that-“ 

“Enough.” Hanzo shouted. “It… it was me.” Hanzo sat with his head down as he confessed this. McCree looked at him for a moment, shocked at this but said nothing. 

“I ain’t gunna ask… nor judge.” Jesse replied. “I’ve done my fair share of sinnin’ as well.” 

Hanzo glanced at McCree as he countined to smoke the cigar. He could tell this man had a similar background as him, for once felt as if he met someone who could understand him. Though, it would be brash of him to act on emotion. He was taught to show no emotion, be in the present moment. 

“Speakin’ of Overwatch though, it would be easier to go back with a friend.” Jesse said, looking at Hanzo. He was holding his cigar in his hand, blowing smoke again. 

Hanzo was confused for a moment. “Do you mean me?” He asked. 

Jesse nodded, taking another drag of his cigar. “Pretty handy with that bow, and we could use some new faces as well.” 

Hanzo looked away, thinking of his offer. He had never been associated with anyone other than his own clan, and now he cannot go back home. His emotions were overwhelming him now and he quickly turned to hug Jesse and kiss him on the lips, nearly missing his cigar in his mouth. The kiss was only a moment long and as quickly as he had, he turned away, hands over his face in shame. 

“I am sorry, I acted on emotion. F-forget that happened.” 

Jesse laughed hard and let out a low whistle. He patted the man on the back and leaned in towards him, saying “Ya know, Hanzo. If you thought I was cute, ya coulda just said so.” 

Hanzo let out a deep sigh. “You are impossible.” 

“Then why’d kiss me?” There was a tone of mischievous humor in Jesse’s voice as he spoke, pushing the man with his words further. He craved for more attention from him, but he did not want to impose on the man’s comfort zone. 

Hanzo turned around, kissing him again, harder this time. Jesse held his cigar between two fingers and wrapped his arms around Hanzo, the two falling back into the grass. Hanzo’s hands brushed the man’s soft, brown hair. Slightly sweaty from being under his hat in the heat. Jesses’ stubble roughed against his, causing friction between them. Jesse teased him by gently biting Hanzo’s lower lip. This was all welcome to Jesse. He had always acted as a ‘womanizer’ type but he knew his interests lied more so with other men. It had been a long time since he been intimate with another person. Hanzo broke away from the kiss, looking down at him. 

“I will go back with you. I do not understand, but there is something about you that makes me to never want to leave you.” Hanzo said. He got off Jesse and sat next him as they were before. He was shocked at his own actions, yet so glad he acted upon them. Jesse picked up his hat again and fixed it. He laughed under his breath. “I tend to have that effect on others.” 

McCree took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through the contacts until he saw Winston’s name. He paused for a moment, wondering when would be the best time to call him to tell Winston he would be returning to the Overwatch Recall, with someone new. Then there was the obvious tension between Genji and Hanzo. But Hanzo knew that Genji was part of Overwatch so he would have known he would have to deal with him either way. 

“We should go find some hotel to sleep in. I will call Winston later; tell him I’m responding to the recall…” 

Hanzo nodded. “Very well.”


End file.
